Anlos
Anlos is a walled city located upon the river flowing from Long Lake, just south of the Pentoshi Flatlands. It is currently ruled by the Free City of Myr, although a group of individuals termed the Justiciars operate in the city under guidance of the Myrish Magisters. Location and Geography Located north of Myr along the Trader's Road, Anlos in positioned just to the southwest of Long Lake. To the north the Pentoshi Flatlands can be found, and to the east are the Velvet Hills. Layout * Thorn Plaza - Located in the north of the city, the Thorn Plaza serves as the central hub for vendors and traders, who fill the open space with stalls and stands. It is also the location of the Last Struggle, a large set of gallows from which the Justiciar Aerarro Bahyl was hanged following the annexing of the city by the Sealord Jarilos Ahren. * Seat of the Justiciars - Built around a central golden-domed tower, the Seat is a building shaped from pale stone brick and occupied by the Justiciars, the appointed custodians of the city. Surrounded by a large garden filled with pools and alcoves, it provides familiar surroundings for any Magister or nobleman that vists the city. History Whilst a town has long existed near Long Lake, it was after the years when Myr, Tyrosh and Lys existed as the Triarchy of the Three Daughters that Anlos quickly began to prosper, following further constructions ordered during the wars between the Triarchy and Pentos. Located upon the Trader Road between Myr and Pentos, it quickly grew rich from the commerce associated with the two Free Cities. Recent History In 271AA, the city was sieged by a joint Pentoshi-Braavosi army, marking the start of the Five Year War for Myr. The city surrendered after two moons, and was occupied by the men of Sealord for some time. The Battle of the Borderlands occurs when a Myrish army marches north, catching the joint Pentoshi-Braavosi invasion force by surprise as they departed the newly conquered city of Anlos. Shattering the Sealord's host within a league of the city that he had conquered a few moons prior, the Myrish sent the Alliance army fleeing north back into Pentoshi territory, before rallying the residents of Anlos to rise up against their subjugators. The gates were thrown open within a week of the Myrish siege, and its residents liberated. It was a year later by the time that the forces of the Alliance of the Narrow Sea grew bold enough to approach Myrish lands once more. Returning with a much larger army, the Sealord deftly defeated the Myrish force left to defend the city, before shattering its defences and recapturing the city. Key figureheads known to have played a part in the returning of the city to Myrish control in 272AA were put to the sword, and Anlos was subjugated once more. Without delay, the Sealord's force marched south down the Trader's Road towards Myr itself. As before, they found themselves met by a Myrish force of near twenty thousand men, their army bolstered by that of several sellsword companies. The battle is remembered as the Myrmen's Lament for the scale of the Braavosi victory. Sent fleeing southeast, the Myrish army was routed, and Myr left free for Braavosi-Pentoshi assault. Category:Essos Category:Myr Category:Free Cities Category:City